SEGA COMES TO THE LOO
by JCrocks2013
Summary: The Tiny Toons are Crossing Paths with The SEGA SuperStars watch what happens when these two universes collide. Rated T for some Kissing scenes
1. Intro

Intro 08/04/2010 11:40:00

**SEGA COMES TO THE LOO! – A Tiny Toon Adventures and SEGA All Stars crossover **

**My FIRST FAN FIC! NO FLAMES, PLEASE! JUST ENJOY! AND R&R!**

Plot: You all know the 90s TV show, Tiny Toon Adventures. The Show about a group of young toons destined to be the _NEXT GENERATION _of Looney Tunes. And you all know this video game company called SEGA. The Company that produced games like Fantasy Zone, The Alex Kidd Series, Jet Set Radio and the always popular, _SONIC THE HEDGEHOG _series. Well, this is what happens when these two worlds collide.

**Note: I Don't own TTA or SEGA All Stars. They all belong to their respective owners**

**The Cast of Characters **

**TTA Side**

Buster Bunny

Babs Bunny

Plucky Duck

Hamton J. Pig

Montana Max

Fifi La Fume

Shirley The Loon

Furrball

Dizzy Devil

Gogo Dodo

Sweetie

Li'l Sneezer

Calamity Coyote

Little Beeper

Witch Hazel

Perfecto Prep

Supporting Chars:

The Teaching Staff

And most of other minor characters from the show

**SEGA side**

Sonic the Hedgehog _from Sonic the Hedgehog (Series)_

Miles "Tails" Prowler _from Sonic the Hedgehog (Series)_

Knuckles the Echidna _from Sonic the Hedgehog (Series)_

Beat _from Jet Set Radio (Jet Grind Radio Series)_

AiAi _from Super Monkey Ball (Series)_

Amigo _from Samba de Amigo_

Billy Hatcher _from Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg_

Dr. Ivo Robotnik AKA Dr. Eggman _from Sonic the Hedgehog (Series)_

Supporting Chars:

Shadow the Hedgehog _from Sonic the Hedgehog (Series)_

Silver the Hedgehog _from Sonic the Hedgehog (Series)_

B.D. Joe _from Crazy Taxi_

Ryo Hazuki _from Shenmue_

Jacky Bryant and Akira Yuki _from Virtua Fighter_

and many other minor/major Sonic and SEGA Characters from Various SEGA franchises

Special Guests:

Nintendo characters

Intro to fan fic:

The Tiny Toon Adventures Opening along with the Tiny Toon Adventures theme song is playing while holographic gameplay videos of the SEGA games that Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Billy, Amigo, Beat and Aiai are in are being shown along with it.

Sonic gameplay: Sonic the Hedgehog series and Sonic CD Intro

Tails gameplay: Sonic the Hedgehog 2 & 3

Knuckles gameplay: Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles

Amigo gameplay: Samba de Amigo

Beat: Jet Set Radio

Billy Hatcher: Billy Hatcher and the Giant Egg

Aiai: Super Monkey Ball

After Intro, The Title card is a parody of the one from Sonic SATAM with Sonic in his pose along with Buster in the exact same pose as Sonic together side by side. The rest of the Tiny Toons and SEGA characters stared at the viewer and smiling. Music: Same as the Title card from Sonic SATAM.

_SEGA COMES TO THE LOO_

Written by: JC Jackson

Directed by: JC Jackson

Ideas by: JC Jackson


	2. The Special Announcement

Chapter 1: The Special Announcement 08/04/2010 11:44:00

It was 1:49 PM at the Loo, all the students were at the auditorium for a special announcement that Bugs Bunny was going to make. The students were busy playing around as usual and the teaching staff sitting in the balcony that clearly has their name on it and then, Bugs Bunny appears as the students clapped their hands and Bugs waited for them to calm down.

"Eh…what's up Pupils!" Bugs said. "Anyways, I have an special and important announcement to make. There's going to be 7 new students coming to the Loo and they're exchange students from a World owned by a company called SEGA. You'll be expecting to give them a hardy Amce Loo welcome when they are here and they come tomorrow. So, that means no pranks, no disrespecting them while they're talking to you and no Hilarity to ensue upon them. And also, if someone's missing a purple purse with a green bow tie on the front, come pick it up after class. That'll be all, have a nice day."

The rest of the day went on well and after school, the entire TT gang decided to chill at a picnic section in the park to discuss about the new SEGA students that Bugs mentioned earlier.

"I wonder what will those new 7 students would look like?" Buster asked. "I'm pretty sure that they'll look interesting to hang with and like, we can do all sorts of things with them together and junk." Shirley said. Calamity holds up a sign that says "What makes you so sure?" Shirley said, "Like, FYI, I'm a telepath and I can use aura like that Blue Pokemon like dude who was the star in the 8th Pokemon movie." "You mean Lucario?" Sweetie asked. "Yeah! That's his name. Thanks Sweetie." Shirley thanked her.

"I'm sure that they'll look cool. Let's just give them the hardy Acme Loo welcome to them like we always do to new students who come to the Loo. Staring tomorrow." Babs said. The other toons shouted in happiness except for Montana Max, who planned on a secret prank to pull on the students when they arrived.

Later that night, Buster was about to be asleep in his bed when said to himself, "New Students will make new friends for us to hang out with more." And then, he went to sleep feeling like tomorrow is going to be a great day.


	3. The Newcomers Arrive

Chapter 2: The Newcomers Arrive 08/04/2010 12:45:00

The Next day at the Loo, The new students were arriving in different cars. One of them was riding a hedgehog-styled like car, the second one was riding a plane like car, the third was riding a Echidna-styled ATV quad-bike, the fourth was riding a car that looks like a street racer, the fifth arrived in a car that look just like a maraca, the sixth arrived in a car that looked like a egg with rooster things on it to make it resemble a chicken and the last one arrived in a car that looked just like a bunch of bananas.

"These new students sure have some weird cars." Plucky said. "Shh! Quiet! Here they come!" Buster screamed. The 7 new students walked through the gate and then saw the TT gang standing on a small bleacher in front of them and they said "WELCOME TO ACME LOONIVERSITY!" and then sang their motto:

_Three Cheers for ol' Acme Loo_

_Who cares that our team stinks, P-yew!_

_We're going to try to the day we die_

'_Cause we're Toonsters, Boop boop de boo!_

"Well, isn't this a surprise!" one of the students said in which he looks like a blue hedgehog with nothing on but red and white sneakers and white gloves. "Welcome, I'm Buster Bunny." Buster said. "And I'm Babs Bunny!" Babs said. "No Relation" Buster and Babs said together. "And there are our friends: The green duck's Plucky, the pink pig's Hamton, the purple Tasmanian devil's Dizzy, the white loon's Shirley, the purple and white skunk's Fifi, the blue cat's Furrball, the green dodo's Gogo, the gray and flesh tone mouse's Sneezer, the pink canary's Sweetie, the orange/red road runner's Little Beeper and the bluish gray coyote's Calamity." "HELLO! NICE TO MEET YOU ALL!" The Gang shouted. "Nice to meet you all too." The Blue student said. The Blue student dash around the gang 3 times and then stop and said, "I'm Sonic! Sonic the Hedgehog! And these are my friends: The Orange Fox's Miles Prower, but call him "Tails"… Tails waved his hand and said "Hi!" "The red Echidna's Knuckles…" Sonic continued. Knuckles punched his fists together and said "YO!" "The grown up kid's Beat…" Sonic continued. Beat just did a little dance and said "Hey! You wanna dance to my beats latta? Yeah!" "The Brown monkey's Aiai…" Sonic continued. Aiai went inside his traditional monkey ball and said, "What's up!" "The boy in the chicken suit's Billy Hatcher…" Sonic continued. Billy called his giant egg and rolled around the gang 2 times and said, "Cool!" "And last but not least: The Mexican Monkey's Amigo!" Sonic concluded. Amigo said nothing; instead he just took out his maracas and started playing the title theme from Samba de Amigo. The TT Gang laughed while he was playing his tune, thinking that he was funny.

'_Huh? What's wrong with me?' _Sweetie thought as she started looking at Billy Hatcher and felt like she's blushing. '_What's with this Billy kid? What's happening to me? I getting this funny feeling about him! Could it be that I'm…' _Sweetie thought before she slapped herself. '_Nah! Nah! Nah! I'm not falling for that old joke! I'm pretty sure it'll all pass by me.' _She thought as she went back to introducing the new students. Furrball said "I looked forward to having one of you 7 in one of my classes. "ONCE AGAIN! WELCOME TO ACME LOONIVERSITY!" The TT Gang shouted and then Sneezer let out a sneeze that flew the TT Gang in the air and landed on the new students. The Gang along with the new students just laughed at him. "Oops. Sorry." Sneezer said, not trying to feel guilty. The school bell rang and the intercom to the students, including the new ones to come to the auditorium for mentioning the new students. Montana Max came from a bush, furied because his stink bomb was squished by Billy's giant egg. "You'll pay for ruining my prank." Monty whispered as he waked in after the other students had. '_I Just hope that these new students can get rejected in any way as possible! Heh Heh! I would love to see that!' _Monty thought and laughed to himself as he walked in.


	4. Amigo's Musical Debut

Chapter 3: Amigo's Musical Debut 08/04/2010 11:47:00

The New students were scheduled into their classes. First, let's focus on Amigo. Amigo's 1st class was music class; in which Dizzy, Fifi, Shirley and Calamity were also in that class at that same time as well. "Wow! Nous obtenons le singe mexicain pour être dans notre classe n'est pas génial?" Fifi said. Amigo; confused, didn't know what to do on how to communicate. Calamity showed a sign that give him an idea. "Maybe you should try communicating like me and use signs." Amigo nodded and showed a sign that says "What's she saying?" Shirley answered, "She's like speaking French and junk. Her French exam is coming up after this class and the only way she could study for the exam was to speak French until the exam is over and all that junk." "Shirley, ne vous moquez pas de moi et ma capacité de parler français!" Fifi shouted. "Like Whatever!" Shirley said.

The students were in class and got to their instruments; Amigo already had his maracas in hand so he decided to play with those and were ready when Elmer came in. "Hello everybody, including you, Amigo." Amigo pulled out a sign that said "Hello Professor! I'm ready to play." "Well then, it appears that we got a new instrument to our class group and that is the maracas. My name is Elmer Fudd but just call me Elmer." Amigo pulled out a sign that said, "I remembered you. The guy who always failed to catch Bugs Bunny." "Exactly! Now let's begin from the top! Amigo, you'll see your notes shinning and then that's when you play your maracas, OK?" Elmer asked. Amigo nodded and got ready. "And a-one, and a-two, and a-one, two, three, four!" Elmer shouted. The band started playing "It's Been a Hard day's night" by the Beatles. When Amigo's first note came up, he played it correctly and everyone step a foot forward. The band stopped in confusion.

"Huh? Amigo just played one note and we all magically put our foot forward." Elmer pointed out. Then, Amigo got an idea. He shook his maracas and Samba de Janerio started playing in a 1.5x Speed up fashion. (Much like if you put it at 50.000 on the speed change option on Audacity.) The Tune ended up becoming irresistible to the students and Elmer Fudd himself that they all started dancing. Most people would find this creepy but, not this class, no, they were **ACTUALLY ENJOYING **it.

The students were laughing and smiling and just couldn't stop. Elmer than danced up to him and then gave Amigo a paper with an A+ on it. He said, "You earned it! Now, continue playing until the class bell rings!" as he danced the night away; or day that is. "YAHOO! Ne me demandez pas d'arrêter! I just love freaking ce singe et son espagnol airs mexicains. C'est comme s'ils ont un certain pouvoir magique qui pousse les gens à en profiter et danser!" Fifi screamed. "LIKE WHATEVER YOU SAY!" Shirley screamed as the two girls danced together.

The bell rang and Amigo stopped playing his tune. Everyone in the class cheered and applauded at him and he just took a bow and took out a sign saying "Thank you all! I'm glad I enjoyed this! I should be DJ for some dances sometime." "LIKE OH YES! You should be!" Shirley said in excitement. As Amigo left with Dizzy, Calamity, Fifi and Shirley, Amigo pulled out a sign saying, " I hope the others are doing alright." "I'm sure they are doing like fine and junk." Shirley said with a smile in which Amigo responded with a smile back at her as they head off to next class. Calamity pulled out a sign that said "Hey Amigo! Our Cinco de Mayo dance is coming up in a couple of weeks. Maybe you should provide music for that dance." Amigo nodded and pulled a sign that said "That's a great idea!". Amigo was happily enjoyed about it that he had to tell his own friends about it.


	5. Little Beeper's New Fast Friend

Chapter 4: Little Beeper's New Fast Friend 08/04/2010 12:47:00

Outside at the football stadium, where Coach Lola Bunny and a bunch of students; including Buster, Plucky, Little Beeper, Babs and Sonic, were about to get ready for their 4x100m dash. The students were split up; as usual for this event, in 6 groups of four and Buster and Sonic are in one of them while Plucky, Babs and Little Beeper were in another. Babs warned Sonic about Little Beeper and his love for speed. Sonic just yawned and laughed and said, "Don't worry, I can handle anything that goes by fast." Babs looked concerned at Sonic. Babs then, made a bet with Buster that if Little Beeper wins the last leg, then he would had to watch The My Little Pony movie with her but, if Sonic wins than, she would had to watch The Transformers Movie with him. The bet was on and the students got into their position for the race. Lola shot the starting gun and then the first leg began. Then, a student passed the baton on to Plucky for the second leg. "COME ON PLUCKY! PUT SOME MUSCLE INTO YOUR GREEN FEATHERS!" Babs yelled waiting for Plucky. "To quote my favorite duck of all time: YOU'RE DISPICIBLE!" Plucky said as he handed the baton to Babs and then she started to run along with Buster in the lane next to her.

Both rabbits stared large, angry grins at each other and then started heading for Little Beeper and Sonic. "Good Luck out there, Sonic! I hope you like dust because that's what you'll be eating in a minute, unless you mastered the art of cartoon dashing!" Little Beeper's sign said. "We'll just see about that." Sonic said. Babs passed the baton on to Little Beeper and he took off. Buster passed the baton to Sonic and He just stand there and did nothing. "SONIC! WHAT ARE YOU DOING?" Buster yelled. "I'm waiting! It's just so bored to just go." Sonic said, whistling "What I'm Made Of" while shinning his fingertips. Little Beeper was halfway through the final leg and already down the straight line to the finish line. "Get ready to cough up, Buster Boy!" Babs said while giggling. Buster had sweat down his fur and screamed, "COME ON SONIC! GO! LITTLE BEEPER'S GOING TO WIN SO JUST GOOOOOOO!"

Sonic said, "OK!" and shocked Buster's hand and then created a Blue blurring Sonic Boom all across the leg of the track and just when Little Beeper was two inches away from the finish line, the blue blur passed through him before Little Beeper touched the finish line. The Students and Coach Lola; including Plucky, Babs, Buster, Plucky and Little Beeper gasped with their mouths hanging. Lola then asked for a photo finish and the photo showed Sonic crossing the line before Little Beeper did. "HOW DID YOU DO THAT?" Coach Lola and the students asked Sonic. "That's not cartoon dashing, that's really how fast I run. I'm the fastest thing alive back on Mobius." Sonic answered.

The bell rang and class was over. "HEY! We should do this again sometime!" Sonic said as he walked in to his next class. The students still had their mouths hanged and yet, Little Beeper feels exactly fine. He pulled out a sign saying "I think that this is the start of me and Sonic becoming _fast_ friends, get it?" The students walked in and got ready for their next class with minds still starching about how Sonic got his speed from. Nobody knows and probably will never find out.


	6. Tails and Knux's Bird and Mouse Class

Chapter 5: Tails & Knuckles Mouse & Bird Catching Action 08/04/2010 11:49:00

Tails and Knuckles were at Mouse and Bird Catching class with Gogo, Furrball and Hamton. Sylvester walked in and said "Hello class, especially you; Mr. Tails and Mr. Knuckles." "Just call us Tails and Knuckles, thank you." Knuckles suggested. "Anyway, welcome to Mouse and Bird Catching class where you'll learn what you need to know in order to catch a mouse or a bird. First, I'll need a volunteer to try to build a mousetrap. You, Tails! Why don't you try?" "I'll see what I can do." Tails said as he walked up front, he looked at his classmates who are smiling at him and are unaware of the fact that he has two tails and that they should be secretly calling him a freak with those two tails. He then started flying to set the beginning parts of the trap. The Students in Sylvester gasped in shock, 'cept Knuckles. "Suffering succotash! How are you flying, Tails?" Sylvester asked. "With my two tails of course." Tails answered as he finished setting up the trap. He hid under the teacher's table until a mouse came by. Jerry Mouse no less, he then took the piece of cheese and the trap went on until a cage fell and successfully caught Jerry. Sylvester and the students clapped and applauded, "Well done, Tails! You get an A+ for today and on your first day in this class no less." Sylvester said. "Why thank you Prof.!" Tails said as he went to take his seat, Tails and Knuckles gave each other high fives.

"OK! Next we're going to try to catch a bird while he/she's flying." Sylvester said as a machined bird came flying in the classroom. "Knuckles! I think you can be a good volunteer to catch that bird." Sylvester said. "Sure! OK! Let's go!" Knuckles said, getting ready. He was given a fly swatter and a can of spray and then he was asked for either a jetpack or a pair of wings. His answer was, "NO!" Knuckles said. "I don't need any of these things. I can get it by myself." Knuckles said proudly. "But, The Bird's in the air! How can you catch it with out a Jetpack or wings?" Sylvester asked. "You'll see" as Knuckles said and hopped on the ladder where the bird was coming his way. Sylvester shrugged and then pulled out his whistle and said, "YOU READY? GET SET! GO!" and then blew the whistled. The Bird flew by as knuckles jumped in the air and started gliding. The students and Sylvester; cept Tails, gasped in shock once again. "Suffering Succotash! These new students aren't normal! That's for sure!" Sylvester said still looking shocked about Knuckles' gliding. Knuckles did a hammer punch on the ground and send the machinal bird flying to the ground and knuckles picked it up with his hand while descending to the ground. He landed and the students clapped and applauded as Sylvester gave him and A+ as well.

The Bell rang and it was time to go. Furrball asked Tails how did he felt about his volunteering. "It actually felt pretty good on my account." Tails answered. Hamton asked Knuckles about his flying powers and he responded "I think after school we should tell all of you about Tails, Sonic and I." Hamton and Furball smiled and nodded and plan to tell everyone while they head on to next class.


	7. Sweetie and Billy

Chapter 6: Sweetie and Billy 08/04/2010 12:49:00

Down one of the halls in the looniversity, Sweetie was flying by and kept thinking to herself '_what's with me? Why do I have this strong feeling every time I look at Billy? Am I feeling all right? What is this feeling I'm getting from looking at Billy Hatcher? Am I falling in love with him? Is he just too the right kind for me? Why do I keep thinking about him in times when I don't need to or want to right now?' _It just raised too many questions but she doesn't have a long time to think about it as she sees Billy walking down the hall during Lunch hour. Sweetie then swallowed her guts and then flew up to Billy and then talked to him. "Um Hello?" Sweetie said nervously. Billy turned around to see who was talking to him and was confused about who was calling his name. "Down here." Sweetie said. Billy looked down and saw the little pink canary, staring at him with a nervous but passionate look in her face. "Uh, hey! Um did you want to talk to me?" Billy asked. Sweetie tried to hard to hide her true feelings and told him "Yes! So, um how do you like it here at the Loo?" Sweetie asked. Billy answered, "Why, I really like it here! The teachers and students are nice cept for that weird girl who thought I was a bird and kept hugging me over and over and over again and the classes are fun and I'm learning a lot today." "Well, that's good enough for you to say. I need to tell you something." Sweetie said shyly. "Yes?" Billy asked. "Do you…ummm…like me?" Sweetie asked shyly again. "What? Why would you asked that? I hardly know you." Billy said. "I know it's just that…um…I had some hopes for you and that I would like to see you smile and be happy here at the Loo." Sweetie said looking a bit more determined. "Well…um…that's pretty nice of you to do that for me. Thanks for trying to be a good friend to me!" Billy said patting Sweetie on the head. "Why don't mention it. Say, um…you want to go have lunch together?" Sweetie asked. "Sure, why not!" Billy agreed as he carried Sweetie on his hand to the cafeteria.

Billy and Sweetie ate their lunches and Billy kept doing tricks that made Sweetie laugh. After lunch, Billy went to his locker with Sweetie in his hand and then dropped her to the ground. "I had a great time at lunch today! Did you?" Billy asked Sweetie. "Yep! (Giggles) you pretty sure know how to be a funny physical comedian." Sweetie said. "Why thank you! It took me about 3 years to master that giant egg rolling trick." Billy said. "You wanna hang out sometime later?" Sweetie asked. "Sure! Here's my number…" as Billy handed Sweetie a large piece of paper with Billy's cell phone number on it. "Give me a call sometime." Billy said. "And here's my number…" Sweetie said as she handed her cell phone number over to Billy "Give me a call sometime." Sweetie concluded. "Anyways, I gotta go! Don't wanna be late for Wise Crack class!" Billy said as he hurried up. He stopped for one second to say something to her. "You know something…Sweetie, I think that you're the cutest bird chick I ever laid my eyes on. (Chuckle) Well, gotta go!" Billy said as he rushed off again.

Sweetie's heart was pounded like crazy and the impact of Billy's last words just knocked her out, sighing at the words that he said. Sweetie can't hide it in anymore; **SHE IS IN LOVE WITH BILLY HATCHER! **But, she had to keep it a secret. She just sighed and kissed Billy's phone number as she flies off to her next class.


	8. The Brawl and Sweetie's Confessions

Chapter 7: The After-school Brawl and Sweetie's Confessions about Billy 08/04/2010 12:53:00

After 5 days of being enrolled in the Looniversity, The New students seemed to fit in just fine. It was the end of the day on Tuesday, The bell rang and all the students were released to enjoy the rest of the day and also get their homework done. Meanwhile, the new students were at the left side of the Looniversity, talking about how their day went. All the sudden, Beat realized that he needed to go to the restroom. He went and was on his way back until he saw something; there were four animals and they were spraying graffiti on the Looniversity wall and stealing one of the vending machines. Beat rushed back to his friends and told them to come quick. They came and saw what was going on and then, they jumped into action and stroked an awesome pose. "Hey! You four rats! What do ya think you're doing?" Sonic asked demandly. "Get Lost, you little pests! We're planning to vandalize the property of this stupid, ridiculous looniversity!" One of the rats said. Knuckles yelled out, "JUST WHO DO YOU THINK YOU ARE ANYWAYS!" Tails piped in and said "NO MATTER WHAT YOU DO, WE WILL PROTECT THIS LOONIVERSITY!" "Oh ha! So, you must be the new students that rolled in this looniversity, correct?" the other rat said, pulling out a chain with a rusty hook on an end. "Hope we can get acquainted later, the name's Rubella Rat and this is my boyfriend, Roderick Rat. And these are our friends Danforth Drake, and Margo Mallard. We've been sent by Witch Hazel to vandalize this school." Roderick said, "We go to school at Perfecto Perp, where our motto is: We Never Lose! We've been rivals to Acme Looniversity for many; many years and we always competed them in sports. Mostly, in the Acme Bowl, folks tell them our school song is!" Roderick said as they sung:

_Oh Perfecto Prep, The Perfect School,_

_Where winning is our only rule!_

_There is no team we cannot beat,_

_Because, you see, we always cheat!_

Sonic then shout in a burst of words in response to the last line in their song, "NO WAY!" as in that shocked the other new students. "You know what, your looniversity is not alone for we too had about 7 new students with us as well. COME ON OUT!" Roderick shouted as 7 shadows came out. One of them in the center came out to reveal him self. The student wore a Red cap, white gloves, Blue trousers and brown shoes. Sonic screamed in shock, "MARIO?" "Yes, Sonic and-a now YOU WILL-A NOT INTERFERE!" Mario said as he took Rubella's chain and sends it to the 7 new students. Each of them was knocked out and slashed in different areas. Blood flew all over the left schoolyard as they all landed on the ground unconscious. Mario laughed as the other 6 shadows, Roderick, Rubella, Drake and Margo joined in with him. Then, they took the vending machine they stole and they left by disappearing in a thin smoke like what they do on _Naruto. _

The 7 students lied on the ground unconscious with large amounts of blood dripping from their bodies while the TT gang came out and just came around the back, "Hey guys! We're going to the library to do our homework. Wanna come…" Buster said as he and the rest of the gang saw the 7 unconscious students on the ground with blood coming out of their bodies. They all screamed at the top of their lungs in fear, mostly Sweetie after seeing Billy as she had tears coming down her eyes and felt the sorrow within' them. The Staff came out to find out what's going on until they saw the 7 bodies on the ground and hurried to take them inside and to the hospital as the TT Gang followed them by traveling on Calamity's new hovercraft.

'_Oh please Billy! Don't DIE on me, please!' _Sweetie thought with tears still coming down her eyes. "Hey Sweetie, what's wrong with you?" Plucky asked. "It's nothing. It's nothing" Sweetie shyly responded. "Come on, Sweet. We're your pals! You can tell us anything. We always trust in you." Buster said. "And zat's zee truth about us." Fifi responded as the whole gang putted large trusting smiles on their faces. "OK. I'll tell you guys." Sweetie said, less nervous. Sweetie than told her friends about the fact that she's in love with Billy Hatcher and that he is so sweet, kind, funny and smart to her and that she would do anything to protect him, even if it means putting her life on the line for him, she would protect him at all costs. Her friends gasped in shocked. "WOW SWEETIE! I never thought you would feel that way about this guy." Babs responded. "Well, you see, Billy is a guy in a chicken suit and Sweetie's a canary. And since Chickens and canaries are both birds, I think that it's a perfect paring for the two of them." Buster suggested. The others nodded to him about what he said and then they took a look at Sweetie, who is now lying on the seat, crying to worriment that Billy might be dead. "There, There, Sweetie. I'm sure that Billy's not going to die." Babs said, patting Sweetie on her head. "NO IT'S NOT! BILLY'S GOING TO BE DEAD AND I'LL NEVER GET A CHANCE TO TELL HIM THAT I LOVE HIM! I'LL NEVER FIND ANOTHER GUY LIKE HIM! EVEN THOUGH IT LOOKS LIKE I'M A LITTLE BIT TOO YOUNG TO EXPERIENCE LOVE, I DON'T CARE! AS LONG AS BILLY AND I ARE TOGETHER, THAT'S ALL I REALLY WANT. BUT, NOW HE'S GOING TO DIE. GREAT HORNY TOADS, PLEASE BILLY! DON'T LEAVE ME, PLEASE!" Sweetie yelled as she went back to sob a river full of freshly scented tears down the seat as her friends feel so sorry for the poor, pink canary that they each took turns to rub her back and fourth to comfort her. EVEN FURRBALL, the cat that tried to eat Sweetie, feels sorry for her and also tried to comfort her until they reached the hospital where Buster decides to take her in by holding her in his hand. '_Sweetie, Don't cry! Billy will be all right. And so will the others, I hope…' _Buster thought as he and his friends walked right in and waited in the waiting room for their recovery.

'_It was about 3 hours since they were checked in.' _Buster narrated. '_Furrball was busy getting his homework done. And we finished 1 hour earlier. The Girls were busy comforting Sweetie because, she was still upset about the fact that Billy Hatcher might die as she cries herself to sleep. Dizzy was busy eating pizza he ordered from Pizza Hut. Took the people about 45 minutes to understand the order because, they didn't know what he was saying. And as for Plucky, Hamton, Calamity, Beeper, Gogo and Me; we stayed in the front all night, waiting for the doctor to tell us what progress that they made for recovering our new friends. Who could have done such a thing to them? Who was responsible for this? If they recover, we'll find the answer.' _Buster finished narrating. "Guys! I have great news. Thanks to the power of golden rings, your new friends have all recovered and they are all now sleeping in their beds. Except for Mr. Beat and Mr. Knuckles, they're playing some game called "Tatsunoko vs. Capcom – Cross Generation of Heroes" anyways. You can visit them if you like before 45 minutes pass for we will send them out." The Doctor said coming out from the door. The TT Gang; including Sweetie, cheered in joy as they rushed over to their new friends, Only to find out who was responsible for attacking them.


	9. Recovery

Chapter 8 – Recovery 08/04/2010 12:53:00

Someone's eyes were starting to open while the TT Gang just stare at them in worry. The eyes opened all the way. It was Sonic who woke up. "OH! THANK GOODNESS YOU ARE AWAKE!" Calamity's sign said. Sonic asked, "Where Am I?" "You're at Acme Arces General Hospital, our teaching staff and we were absolutely lucky enough to find you lying on the ground and we took you all here to get treated and all your wounds had been healed." Babs answered. "I remembered now, Beat told us about some animals vandalizing the looniversity. We met and confronted them, one of them introduced herself as Rubella Rat." Sonic said. "Rubella Rat?" Babs asked the gang. "PERFECTO PREP!" The Tiny Toons shouted. "They said you had been rivals for many years and that they never lose because, they always cheat." Sonic said. Sonic paused for a sec, "Wait! Where's that pink canary friend of yours?" "Sweetie? Oh, she's over by Billy's bed and seemed to having tears in her eyes just begging for him to wake up." Buster answered. "WAIT! If Sweetie's doing that for him, that means that she has feelings for him, right?" Sonic answered. "Nope! That's not all she thinks about Billy. She would do anything to protect him and that he is sweet, kind, funny and smart to her and that she would put her life on the line for him." Buster responded. Sonic than loudly said, "WAIT! If all that's true about Sweetie, then does that mean…she's…she's…" The camera zooms in on his eyes. "**IN LOVE WITH HIM!" **Sonic screamed. "Yep. She told us everything. She was so scared about Billy leaving her that she would have never lived on with her life and we finally took this opportunity to care for poor Sweetie and Sweetie will not hide her facts about him any longer." Plucky said. Billy then woke up and Sweetie gave him a kiss on the check. "Huh?" Billy asked. "Billy! I'm so gald you're OK! I have something to say. I Confess; **I LOVE YOU! **I love you so much! I will do anything to protect you and I'll make sure to make those perfecto punks pay for hurting you. Thank anvils you didn't die on me. You are the most important thing that ever came in my life. You're sweet, cute, kind and funny. I now open my heart to you and not hide my facts about you anymore. I'll repeat myself once more; **I LOVE YOU, BILLY HATCHER!" **Sweetie screamed with tears in her eyes as she started sobbing.

Billy just so happened to have the shrink ray from _Ratchet and Clank_:_ Size Matters _for Playstation Portable and shrunk himself down the same size as Sweetie, held her and gave her a passionate kiss on her beak. Sweetie soon wiped the tears off her face and then kissed back. The kiss became more passionate as Sweetie moaned in his mouth while Billy tried to feel the soft hair on her head and her light blue ribbon. Billy soon broke away from Sweetie to tell her, "I confess; I Love you too, Sweetie Bird. I've never seen a bird that was more beautiful and precious than you. I thought that you were so cute and so nice and that you would only use violence when you need to. Also, I will protect you from harm as well. When we first met, I felt nervous because, of the pretty pink feathers in your body and the beautiful light blue ribbon in your hair that I didn't wanna just jump right in because, you think that I have a problem and that you would just walk away from me. So, I hid my feelings about you until the time was right to confess; and now it looks like it's the perfect time so I'll say it once more: Once Again, I love you too, Sweetie Bird AKA My love. " Then, Billy just holds her tight as she snuggled on to his chest, with tears of happiness in her eyes. "Aww!" The TT Gang and Sonic said. "All of the sudden, I feel so, so happy for those two. They look so sweet together." Babs said. "I couldn't agree with you more, Babs." Buster responded. "Don't worry folks! It has a reverse button so I can change back to my normal size." Billy said as he continues to hold Sweetie as tight as he can. "Aww Man! How come Billy was already lucky enough that he gets a girlfriend and no, you people who are reading this, I'm not going to make a furry joke. GET OVER IT, INTERNET! Some people don't have the same taste as you do. Besides, she's a canary and she has feathers not fur." Beat said as the other new students also woke up and recovered from their injuries as they had been sent out and the new students, along with the TT Gang, went to Sonic's house in Green hill zone after he used chaos control with Tails' fake emerald (From Sonic Adventure 2). Inside the house, The New Students was about to tell the TT gang what just happened at the moment when they met the Perfectos.

"Any ways! I'm sorry to break the 4th wall here but we'll need another chapter that will explain the entire story." Sonic said to the Author. "*Sigh* OK! If' you say so, Sonic! You are my main man after all." The Author said as he closed out this chapter.


	10. The Story and The Plan

Chapter 9: The Story & The Plan 08/04/2010 12:06:00

"It started right after school." Sonic started. "Me and the guys were hanging out until Beat said he needed to go to the restroom. He did and then he came back telling us about some people vandalizing the school property. We went and then we confronted them like I said earlier back at the hospital and the rat named Rubella introduced herself and her gang of thugs named Roderick, Drake and Margot." Sonic continued as all the Tiny Toons sat down on the floor, listening carefully. "They told us what school they go to and what's their motto, which shocked us like crazy. Roderick then called 7 shadows to come out of nowhere and one of them reveal himself. It was Mario." Beat joined. Little Beeper hold up a sign that said, "Mario? As in, the famous mascot of Nintendo who was once called "Jumpman"? "Yes. Precisely. He then took Rubella's chain that had a hook on it's end and then threw it at us and hit us with slashes that made us lose most of our blood until that moment where, you guys knew the rest." Sonic said as the Toons nodded at that precise moment. "And I'm pretty sure Sweetie was the most worried one out of all of you because of Billy, isn't that right, Sweetie?" Aiai said as Sweetie nodded at that response.

"Why would Mario work for those Perfecto punks in the first place, he's the Champion of Video Games. Until Pac-man took his title, but you know." Plucky asked. "That even I don't know but I think we found a perfect way to strike back at them."

Tails said as he pulled out a flyer and putted in on the table as the TT gang looked at it. "It says that next Thursday is some recurring sporting event you guys do called the "Acme Bowl" in which the staff described it as "A football game of the Acme Looniversity Toonsters vs. The Perfecto Perp Perfectos; um…OK, and that I think that the 7 of us should joined the Toonsters and teach them a lesson on what happens when you mess the SEGA Super Stars." Tails continued as Sonic screamed, "I TOLD YOU BEFORE, TAILS! WE'RE NOT SEGA SUPERSTARS ANYMORE! WE'RE SEGA ALL STARS NOW!" "Oh right. Sorry Sonic." Tails apologized. "That sounds like a good idea. With Sonic's speed, Tails' tinkering, Knuckles' gliding and power, Amigo's music, Billy's Giant Egg Power, Aiai's Monkey Ball Power and Beat's…um…graffiti power." Buster said as Beat said "HEY! My Graffiti power is very powerful that it can make people dizzy." "OK! We could take Perfecto out and teach them that we are the Toonsters!" The TT Gang and New Students putted their fists in the air together as they all went home and made they get ready for Thursday's big event. Not before Sonic made a quick call to the head of Perfecto Perp. "I have you know that I'm Sonic the Hedgehog and that me and my 6 new students what to challenge your 7 new students at the Acme Bowl on Thursday! Think that your pupils are up to it?" Sonic said while he was on the phone. "GOOD! I'LL SEE YOUR NEWBIES THEN!" He said as he hanged up the phone. '_Mario, I don't know why you joined such a dirty school but, one thing's for sure: I'm taking you out! Next Thursday we will let this be our final battle' _he thought as he walked out to his hammock and got ready for bed. At the Perfecto Perp, Mario and the 6 shadows stand in front of the headmaster. "So, Sonic and his posse wants to challenge us to a game of football. Heh heh heh. I'll make sure that pesky hedgehog's game and his little buddies would be their last. Ha Ha ha!" Mario laughed with the other 6 shadows, the headmaster and the rest of the students of Perfecto Perp laughed with them as the night comes to a close as their laughs echoed. Next Thursday, The Final Brawl to end all Brawls begin.


	11. The New Students' Friends

Chapter 10: The New Students' Friends 08/04/2010 12:07:00

Sonic felt so ashamed that he had many of his and his new students' friends here at Acme Acres and he hadn't show the TT Gang any of them yet. So, on Saturday, Sonic decided to show some of his and his students' friends to the TT Gang and they were excited about it. "OK Guys! We're going to meet some of our friends who come from our world." Sonic said as a taxi pulled up with a cool guy dressed in a blue shirt and Jamaican shorts. "Woah! Who es zee guy with the Jamaican clothes on?" Fifi asked. "Hey there, Sonic! how's it going?" The man said. "Hey B.D. Joe! It's going on pretty well." Sonic said. B.D. Joe then said, "Well I'll be! It's the main animal cast from Tiny Toon Adventures. How do I know that? I watched the show and here in Acme Acres who else would be here besides them. Furrball, you are my favorite. I feel so sorry for all the things that's happened." "Why thank you for showing that I still have fans." Furrball responded. "Any Time, Pussy Cat! Anyways, I gotta go pick up some ambassador from the airport and take him to the white house in DC, so I'll talk to ya latta! So long, oh and good luck in your game on Thursday, I see ya there." B.D. Joe said as he takes off. "See ya BD Joe!" Beat said. The gang then heard some fighting noises going on inside a gym and went in to see whom it was. It was two guys, one that was dressed in red with jeans and a jacket on and another with white kung fu clothes and a white bandana. "Hey! It's Jacky and Akira!" Tails said. "Oh! Hey Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Billy, Beat, Aiai and Amigo!" Jacky said as he stepped out of the ring. "I see you brought the main cast from Tiny Toon Adventures and my favorite, Calamity and Little Beeper with ya!" Jackie said. "Hey! Them plus Fifi and Shirley are my favorite too." Akira said as he also jumped out. "I heard what happened that day when you met this gang from this school called Perfecto Perp." Jackie said. "I know but, you are gonna be supporting us for The Acme Bowl on Thursday right?" Amigo asked with his sign. "Heh! For you guys, we wouldn't miss it. Now if you'll excuse us, we need to get back to training." Akira said as he and Jacky went back fighting in the ring. "OK! See ya then!" Sonic said as the all head out. Sonic had a vibration on his cell phone, it was a message sent to him from Bugs Bunny. "Hey Guys! Great News! Bugs Bunny texted me and it said that if we win the Acme Bowl on Thursday, we get Friday off, meaning that we get a 3-day weekend." Sonic said.

The TT Gang and the new students cheered with joy and also, "We new new students are exempt from wearing a football uniform for the game." The New Students cheered to that. After that announcement, another hedgehog appeared before the gang, black with red stripes on his quills, along with an Asian man dressed in a brown jacket. "Yo Shadow! Sup' Ryo! How's it hanging?" Beat asked. "Sonic! I was fortunate enough to find the 7 chaos emeralds that you need for the game on Thursday." Shadow said. "Thanks Shadow, really need their help." Sonic thanked them. "Some of the girls from our world were also assigned to join Fifi, Babs and Shirley as the cheerleading squad for the team." Ryo said as well. "We get new cheerleaders?" Babs asked Ryo. "Don't worry, they're nice and friendly and they love the SEGA All Stars. So, you'll be ok with them around." Ryo said. "Thanks Ryo." Shirley responded. "Sonic! We'll see you all at the game. Eggman and the other major Sonic characters will be there too. I'll be expecting you to win, lose and I will vaporize you with my **CHAOS BLAST! **Got it?" Shadow demanded. "OK. If you say so." Sonic said not sounding like he's scared. The day ends and Sonic was still thinking about Mario and his behavior. '_It's just like Naruto and Sasuke. Why do we fight if we should be friends? Dang SEGA and Nintendo to make us like that. And dang people on Newgrounds who keep making flashes about us fighting. Whatever, when Thursday comes, I'll find out the answer.' _And with that Sonic went to sleep on his hammock. Feeling embraced for the game.


	12. The Acme Bowl: Introduction

Chapter 11: The Acme Bowl: Introduction 08/04/2010 13:08:00

It was a bright and sunny Thursday at 2:30 PM when the classes were over early and the people of Acme Acres, Acme Looniversity and Perfecto Prep were at the Acme Coliseum for the Acme Bowl. The left side had fans screaming from Acme Arces on one part in orange with a blue side had a series of SEGA related characters; such as chao, flickies, monkeys along with other known SEGA Characters such as the Bonanza Bros., Alex Kidd, The Chuchus, Opa Opa etc. on the other. The right side had fans screaming from Perfecto Prep on one part in black with a red side had a series of Nintendo characters such as Zelda, Waddle Dees, Goombas, Koopa Troopas, Pokemon etc. on the other. The Cheerleading squad for the Toonsters include the following: Fifi, Shirley, Babs, Sweetie, Ulala, Meemee, NiGHTS and Amy. The Perfectos Cheerleading squad include the following: Rubella, Margo, Peach, Daisy, Nana, a female pikachu and Samus. The announcers in their booths got ready to announce the game but, they start by announcing that Rita the cat is going to sing the national anthem. Rita; on Runt, came up and she sang until the end and fireworks went off with 3 fighter jets flew by the coliseum. The crowd roared in excitement as the announcers began to announce the starting line up for the Perfectos. The 11 players, which now reveal the 6 other shadows that were along with Mario, for the team, came out and all the Perfecto fans screamed in excitement. "Now the starting lineup for the Perfectos:

#1 Roderick Rat

#2 Danforth Drake

#3 Mario

#4 Link

#5 Fox

#6 Kirby

#7 Pikachu

#8 Luigi

#9 Yoshi

#10 Bowser

and #11 King Dedede" The Announcer concluded their lineup as the players put their fists together and said their motto, "WE NEVER LOSE!" as the Perfecto and Nintendo teams cheered and screamed in excitement for the Perfectos.

Then, the crowd got silent as a flag that was Royal Blue and White was held up, along with the Acme Looniversity logo on it. While "The Final Countdown" plays, The announcer braced himself up for this and screamed, "LADIES AND GENTLEMEN! GIVE IT UP FOR YOUR ACME LOONIVERSITY TOONSTERS!" The crowd for Acme Looniversity screamed in excitement as fireworks blew from the top of the coliseum. "#1! From a Bunker in the forest of Acme Acres! The youngest inspiration of the Bunny himself and Captain of the Toonsters! The youngest prodigy of the doctor of delight! BUSTER BUNNY!" As Buster emerged for the ground and said, "THANK YOU! THANK YOU!" The Crowd said Buster's name out very loud. "#2! From a swamp near Acme Looniversity! The quackster of the quarter-yards! PLUCKY DUCK!" "Thank you! Thank you!" Plucky shouted. The crowd was silent and only the cricket can be heard. "Whatever!" Plucky groaned. "#3! From a small house outside the city! The oink master for overtime! HAMTON J. PIG!" Hamton came on the field and the crowd started cheering again. "#4! From a cardboard Box in an alley somewhere in the city! The sneakiest thing that values his 9 lives! FURRBALL!" Furrball ran on all fours as the crowd cheered for him. "And now for their 7 special friends! First one is, #5! From the tropical land that he entitles it Green Hill Zone! The Quickest thing quicker than his quills and 1st running back for the Toonsters! The Blue Blur of SEGA! SONIC THE HEDGEHOG!" Sonic sped on the spot as It Doesn't Matter from Sonic Adventure plays and the SEGA Characters did his taunt from Brawl "GO! GO! SONIC!" Most of Sonic's Friends and Rivals were seen giving him thumbs up and Sonic did the same back to them. "#6! From a workshop in the Mystic Ruins! The Two-tailed terror of the field! MILES "TAILS" PROWER!" Tails flew on the field as Believe in Myself from Sonic Adventure 2 plays and the crowd cheers on for him. Unknown for M.E. from Sonic Adventure 2 starts playing as the announcer continues "#7! From the floating isle of Angel Island! The Toughest that SEGA has to offer! KNUCKLES THE ECHIDNA!" As Knuckles bursts from the ground and got in a cool pose and ran to Sonic and Tails as they did their victory dance from Sonic Heroes. The SEGA crowd screamed in unison, "UNLIKE SONIC, HE DOESN'T CHUCKLE! HE'D RATHER FLEX HIS MUSCLES!" "#8! From the land of Monkey World! The Rolling Monkey of Rampage! AIAI!" Aiai comes in while the Intro theme from Super Monkey Ball plays. He comes in while Rolling in his monkey ball while GonGon and Baby come with him and wished him good luck. "#9! From The World of Morning Land! The cluckster of non-crazyness! BILLY HATCHER!" Billy came in on his giant egg while Sweetie cheers at him very loud and blew a kiss at him, another sign of showing her love to him. "#10! From the world of Tokyo-To! The Graffiti Master of Skills! BEAT!" Beat came in on his roller blades and danced to Let Mom Sleep [Toronto Mix] saying, "Spin the Beat, Professor K! GO GO GO!" "And Lastly #11! From Carnival Island! The Musical Marvel of the Toonsters! AMIGO!" The announcer concluded as Amigo came in and stared to playing Carnaval with his maracas. The coin toss went to the Perfectos, they called heads and it landed on tails. Toonsters win the toss and like to revieve. Like Sonic said earlier, The Final Battle is about to begin.


	13. A Change of Events: The 1st half begins

Chapter 12: A Change of Events: The 1st half begins 08/04/2010 12:09:00

But just when the Perfectos were about to kick the ball, Bugs and Hazel came out on the field, "WAIT! WAIT! WAIT! Hazel and I had a talk and were sick and tired of the Acme Bowl being just football. So, why don't we do it differently and have a **DIFFERENT **sport this time? Guys, change the scene!" Bugs said as the staff of Perfecto Perp and Acme Looniversity changed the scene to an arena with the fans in their same spots in their seats but, the players were now in their normal clothes and the announcers are at a booth while a scoreboard with a screen of visual effects hangs above them and there are 2 basket hoops and a ref with a basketball. "SO WAIT! IT'S A BASKETBALL GAME NOW?" Sonic said in confusion. "Yep." Bugs answered. The cheerleading squads were now in opposite sides of the outer area still cheering. "WAIT! I remembered something, Buster, Didn't your guys had a game on the Sega Genesis called "_Tiny Toon Adventures: Acme All-Stars" _in which you guys played Basketball and Soccer?" Tails asked Buster. "Yep! It all came back to me now, Babs, Plucky, Hamton and I were a team and we worked at our best and lead us all to victory." Buster answered. "Then, we should have no problem. Now, we need to since I see a banner over there that says "3-on-3", that means 3 of us will have to go in for now." Knuckles said. "I'll go!" Billy said. "Count me in!" Furrball meowed. "And I'll just go because, I'll blind them with my speed." Sonic said. "Works by me." Knuckles said as the other toonsters took their seat on the bench. The Perfectos were getting worried, "WHAT ARE WE GONNA DO? I'D NEVER PLAYED BASKETBALL IN MY TIME AT PERP!" Roderick said, worried. "Re-a-lax Roderick, I'll-a go on as leader and Drake and Bowser will go along with me." Mario suggested. "If you want to go that way, OK! Just pound those toonsters into the dust." Roderick said. "Don't-a worry about me, it's the hedgehog that I want" Mario said as he, Drake and Bowser went to the center where Sonic, Billy and Furrball were waiting for the jump ball to start the game.

Mario and Sonic took their place in the middle. Marvin the Martian went to the center with the ball and got ready to serve the jump ball. "I hope you're-a ready for this, Sonic!" Mario said. "BRING IT ON!" Sonic shouted. "Ready?" Marvin said as the buzzer sounded off and the Martian threw the ball in the air and Mario spiked the ball from his hand. Furrball got the ball and started running for the basket until Bowser threw a red shell at him and he tripped. Furrball Dropped the ball and Bowser grabbed it. Bowser then, engulfed the ball on fire and slammed the ball with his bomber dunk, Scoring two points for the Perfectos. "BOWSER, BOMB THAT BAD BOY! YAY!" The Perfecto cheerleaders cheered on. The ball was now in Sonic's possession as he sped past his opponents and then slammed the ball in with a Blue Tornado dunk, scoring two for the Toonsters. "ONE PLUS ONE PLUS 3 IS 5! SONIC IS THE FASTEST ALIVE! GO SONIC!" The Cheerleaders cheered for Sonic. Meanwhile, in the crowd, Dr. Eggman crouched down took out a walkie-talkie and formed a shield around himself so that only he can be heard to the other person. "Eggman to Hazel. Eggman to Hazel." Eggman said. "This is Hazel! Speak Out!" Witch Hazel said at her end. "Have your students entered this so-called "Underground Film Vault" and stolen what you said to be the "original looney tunes cartoons"? Eggman asked. "Yep! We're ready to launch our special surprise smoke bomb attack. Just holler at us when you're ready to initiate escape." Hazel responded. "Good! We'll launch right when the time is right." Eggman said. Eggman came out of his shield and putted away his walkie-talkie before anyone in the audience can see him. '_Sonic! Let me make one thing clear. I got a whole school on my side. This time, you; even with the help of your little Tiny Toon and other SEGA friends can't stop me. I will take over everything, like the traditional villain saying goes, "First, Acme Acres; And Then, THE WORLD! WAH HA HA HA HA HA!' _Eggman thought as he went back to watching the game.

It just so happened that during the discussion of Eggman and Hazel, Bowser scored a 3-pointer and Furrball made a special shot, worth 4 fours, putting the Toonsters in the lead by 1 point. Billy has the ball and starts going for it until Bowser tried to bomb and flatten him but, a banana peel that had been placed there made him flip and started heading straight for the Toonsters cheerleaders, precisely at Shirley! While the cheerleaders moved away except for Shirley; who didn't notice Bowser was about to flatten her, Plucky sitting on the bench jumped up, while all the other players looked in shock about what's going to happen too and shouted "Shirley! Shirley! Heads up!" Shirley looked up and saw Bowser about to land on her when Plucky came and pushed her out of the way but ends up getting flatten in the process. Shirley; now on the ground, looked up and gasped in fear when she saw Plucky's hand shaking like if he was dead on the ground. "OH MY! PLUCKY!" Shirley Shouted. Sonic, Billy and Furrball went over to Bowser who had just flattened Plucky. The Acme Toonsters and SEGA crowded also gasped in fear, thinking that he might be dead, while the Perfecto and Nintendo crowd just laughed at their flattened member of the opposite side. "PLUCKY!" Shirley shouted again as she ran over to him. "Is this your man?" Bowser said, getting up. He then walked away laughing while Plucky; looking like a pancake, suddenly popped back together. "Are you OK?" Shirley asked Plucky, worried. Plucky said "Me? Don't worry, I'm fine! I'm used to this unlucky stuff by now. Are _you_ OK?" "Yes I am now. Oh, Plucky. Thank you!" Shirley thanked. Plucky said "AW! It was nothing. I just can't let one of our Acme Looniversity's finest get hurt and also you're my friend." "But Plucky, that was; like, the nicest thing anyone's ever done for me." Shirley said as she gave Plucky a passionate kiss on his lips. Plucky then pulled himself together as he kissed back. Shirley moaned in his mouth as she passionately pushes Plucky toward her body. "Awww!" The Toonsters players, cheerleaders, and Acme Looniversity fans and SEGA fans expressed as they witnessed this romantic moment. "Those two look so sweet together. No?" Fifi asked. "Heh! I just knew he would get lucky one day." Buster responded. The Perfecto fans and Nintendo fans just bleached in disgust that this scene is showing them. Plucky continued to passionately kiss Shirley for 2 minutes until she broke away the kiss.

Shirley got up and walked back to the other cheerleaders. Plucky got up and went back to his seat now in content that he's OK. The Looniversity and SEGA crowd cheered on for him too. Plucky than discovered a piece of paper in his pocket and took it out and it said '_Plucky. Thank you for; like, saving my life. Here's my number. Why do we call and do some things some time and junk? Shirley_' Plucky just got Shirley's number; meaning that Shirley is now officially his girlfriend. After about 3 years of dissing him, hitting him and taunting him, Plucky finally has Shirley for good now. He than took out a piece of paper and wrote his number on it and gave it to Shirley before he went back to the bench. Shirley sighed at his number and gave it a kiss as she gets back to cheering in the game. Eggman then took out his walkie-talkie and screamed at the top of his lungs "NOW!" The Perfecto Perp students that were hiding then threw smoke bombs in the arena and the arena was now covered in smoke. The fans of Acme Looniversity and Sega started coughing while the Perfecto Perp and Nintendo fans started to escape on a blimp that was big enough to fit everyone.

_It looks like trouble's brewing just when things were starring to get intresting in the 1__st__ half. What Happened? What is Eggman planning to do with the Original Looney Tunes cartoons and Will Sonic and his SEGA and Tiny Toon friends find out and try to save Acme Acres and the World from the dangers that Eggman and Hazel plan to do? Stay Tuned for another Chapter of _

_SEGA COMES TO THE LOO!_


	14. SEGA & Tiny Toons to The Rescue!

Chapter 13: SEGA & Tiny Toons to The Rescue! 08/04/2010 14:19:00

The smoke was starring to clear in the arena and then the SEGA and Acme Looniversity gang saw a huge blimp with a Perfecto and a Nintendo logo on it that was about 20 stories tall and carrying a bag with a huge case of film in it. "THAT BLIMP'S STEALING THE ORIGINAL LOONEY TUNES CARTOONS!" Tweety shouted. And then a speaker came from the blimp and Eggman's voice was heard. "Ha ha ha! Guess what, Sonic! Me, Nintendo and Perfecto Perp are going to take over this world. I have stolen the original looney tunes cartoons and I have a powerful army. I have programmed a special item inside every Nintendo character's ear in which that only respond to my commands. With them and Perfecto together, we'll destroy Acme Acres! And on it's ruins, we'll build Robotnikperfectoland! The Ultimate world in which me and the main staff of perfecto perp will rule it all! We are about to launch a very powerful laser at Acme Acres in 3 hours from space. See if you can reach space, retrieve the original looney tunes cartoons and save Acme Acres at that amounted time. I feel that you are all destined to fail, now my perfecto and Nintendo friends, let's get ready to fire, shall we?" Eggman said as the blimp took off into space. The players on the perfecto were teleported to the blimp as it took off. The SEGA and Looniversity fans than panic and then ran off to save themselves except for the TT gang, the teaching staff, Shadow, Silver and the new students. Sonic and the new students and TT Gang were in the middle of the arena. "EGGMAN AGAIN! He just doesn't seem to give up doesn't he?" Sonic said. "What are we gonna do, guys?" Gogo asked the gang. "Tails! Do you think you can get the X-Tornado and build it to fit all of us in it?" Sonic asked Tails. "Yeah! But it may take 1 hour to do that." Tails responded. "OK! Then, we all need to go back to my place so we can set up a plan to sneak into their base, retrieve the stolen cartoons and stop the laser from destroying Acme Acres." Sonic said. "SONIC! Take me and Silver with you! I think we're going to be all the help that you can get!" Shadow said. "OK Shadow! If you say so." Sonic responded. Shadow used chaos control activate a portal that will send Sonic and the Gang to Sonic's house. Shadow, Silver and the rest of the new students hopped in. Before Sonic jumped in, the TT gang had something to say to them. "Sonic! We need to go to that base with you." Buster said. "I think that's a bad idea. You might get hurt just like we did the other day." Sonic warned. "But zis is our home. We will do anything to protect it." Fifi said.

"And I have to be with Billy Hatcher, in case he gets hurt again." Sweetie responded. "Well, OK! Your cartoons are stolen and your world is threaten so, we'll let you come. Now Come on!" Sonic said as he jumped into the portal. "OK! Guys, this is serious! You need to be extremely careful while you guys are out there. This is your big chance to show us how well that we taught you. Please, retrieve our original cartoons and save our beloved Acres and be careful." Bugs said to the gang. The gang nodded their heads as the Looniversity cheerleaders spin changed back to normal as they jumped in the portal. The portal than disappeared, leaving the teaching staff by themselves. _'good luck and please come back in one piece' _Bugs thought to himself as he and the staff went back to fix any damages to the looniversity.

In Green Hill Zone, everybody who jumped in then landed in front of Sonic's house. "Sweetie! What are you doing here?" Billy asked. Sweetie flew up to Billy and said, "I told you! I'll protect you at all costs!". Billy then kissed Sweetie on her head and said "Thank you!" The TT gang and The SEGA gang went into his house to discuss their plan to break in. "EXCUSE ME! I have the 7 chaos emeralds, why can I Just Chaos Control us there?" Shadow asked. "Well, this fan fic has been going on for about 13 chapters already. Sure, go ahead and make it quick!" Sonic said. Shadow then used chaos control and teleported everyone to the base in space that Nintendo and Perfecto were running. They were teleported to a spot that's just outside a secret side of the base. "OK! Here's how we going to find the stolen cartoons. We'll split up; Fifi, Tails, Shirley, Amigo, Hamton: you go left. Sweetie, Billy, Sneezer, Beat, Knuckles, Calamity, Beeper: you go right. Aiai, Furrball, Gogo, Dizzy, Plucky: you go in the back. Shadow, Silver, Buster, Babs and I will go on ahead. Now let's goooo!" Sonic informed as the gang split up.

It's the start of a whole new adventure for the Tiny Toon gang and the SEGA gang. What will happen as they progress forward? Will they stop Eggman, Perfecto and Nintendo from Cartoon world domination? Will they save the original looney tunes cartoons? Find out on the next chapter of _SEGA comes to the Loo! _


	15. Hamton's Sacrifice

Chapter 14: Hamton's Sacrifice 08/04/2010 16:54:00

The team that was going left was on a good start. Fifi, Shirley, Amigo, Hamton and Tails were busy getting in through an air vent. Tails went up to see if the coast was clear and the gang was right behind him. "All Clear!" Tails said as he comes out of the vent. The gang went right after him to find out that they were now in a hallway with 2 doors on both sides. Amigo pulled out a sign that said "Any idea on where we should go next?" "Like, Hold on guys! I'll use my physic powers to try and locate the stolen cartoons." Shirley said as she meditated to focus on finding the cartoons. Shirley then felt a pulse and stopped. "I like, sense that the stolen cartoons are…that way!" Shirley said as she pointed to the door on the left. "Are you sure?" Tails asked. "I'm a expert at physic powers and aura sensing. I'm sure that it's that way." Shirley led the way as the rest of the gang followed right behind her. They then arrived at a safe in which Tails used his x-ray scene transmitter to see that the cartoons are locked in there. "It's the Cartoons! Way to go, Shirl!" Fifi said. "Like, Don't mention it! Now we need to find a way to open this safe and get the cartoons outta here." Shirley said. Amigo pulled out a sign that said "But first, I think we should try to contact the others that we found the cartoons." Tails then opened his transmitter case to send as message to the others until a shadow appeared before them. They turned around to see a woman dressed in blue with a gray mask over her mouth waiting before them. "Trying to steal our precious cartoons, eh?" the woman said as she approached them. Amigo and Tails got ready for battle. "I'm sorry but, I'm afraid your friends are going to have to die, Tails & Amigo!" the woman said as she pulled out her magic bow and arrow and aimed it at Fifi. Fifi began to cower in fear that the bow and arrow was aimed at her that she closed her eyes and then Sheik the woman fired her arrow. "**FIFI!**" Shirley screamed. Hamton ran to her and screamed "**NOOOO!**" The arrow then hit Hamton straight at his heart. "DANG PIG! GET IN MY WAY, WILL YOU?" the woman said as Hamton started fell to the ground with a huge puddle of blood on his chest. He started to cough HUGE amounts of blood from his mouth as it ultimately stains his overalls. Amigo, Tails and Shirley gasped in fear as Fifi opened her eyes and hanged her mouth when she saw Hamton fall to the ground. Fifi couldn't believe what just happened, Hamton sacrificed himself to save her. Fifi's eyes soon started to flood with tears as she ran up to him. "Hamton! Hamton! Hamton! HAMTON! HAMTON!" Fifi screamed. The woman disappeared as she thought _'I gotta warn Eggman and the others that Sonic and his pals are here.' _Fifi shook Hamton's body as she tried to wake him up and even tried her spray on him but, her sadness made her too weak to use it.

Hamton then opened his eyes very weakly as he began to confess his feelings towards Fifi. "Fifi…I think now is the perfect time to tell you…" Hamton started. "Tell me what?" Fifi asked. "How I feel about you…Fifi…you are the most precious thing that I never laid my…two eyes…on." Hamton said. Fifi started to have tears coming down her eyes. "I love…the color of your fur…and that beautiful…pink ribbon in your hair…It makes you so cute." Hamton said. Fifi then said "Hamton…zat's the sweetest thing that anyone's ever said to moi." Hamton continued "And you…are the kindest and sweetest…skunk girl that I have ever seen." Fifi then said "Hamton…zat vas never been said to moi by anyone." She started to rain tears from her eyes as Hamton continued, "Fifi…please…don't cry. I don't want you to be hurt…I want you to always be happy…and always be the sweet, kind and…beautiful skunk that you are now." Fifi shouted "NO! HAMTON! PLEASE! DON'T DIE ON MOI! PLEASE! DON'T GO! PLEASE! DON'T GO!" tears were still raining from her eyes. "I'm…sorry…but, the damage was too great…So,…this is…goodbye…Fifi…I…love you!" Hamton said. With the last bit of strength he had, he lift himself up and embraced his lips and pressed on Fifi's, engaging a passionate kiss with her. The purple skunk's eyes lit up like a Christmas tree before closing them and returning the favor. The kiss lasted for 30 seconds until his eyes closed and he died as his lips pulled away from Fifi as he fell on the ground. Fifi then cried a sea full of tears from her eyes. "HAMTON! NOOO!" Fifi screamed as Amigo, Shirley and Tails just stand there with their eyes closed, feeling sorry for poor Fifi and Hamton. Then, after 2 minutes of crying, Fifi then embraced her snow white lips and shared a very, very passionate kiss with Hamton's dead body. Fifi's tears were still coming down from her eyes as she kisses Hamton very deeply and tenderly while rubbing his back. Inside Hamton's Body, most her tears fell inside and started to moist in his body parts. Fifi soon broke the kiss 3 minutes after. Then, Sonic's gang was teleported to the safe because of Silver, sensing that the cartoons are in a safe. "Hey Guys! How it's goi…" Sonic said as he soon saw Fifi sitting next to Hamton's body, still sobbing. "WHAT HAPPENED TO HAMTON?" Sonic demanded as he ran up to his body. Amigo pulled out a sign that said "Some woman in a blue jumpsuit and a gray mask killed him". Sonic was shocked "Sheik! That other transformation of Zelda? What happened?" He demanded to know. "Like, she pulled some magical bow and arrow and was supposed to hit Fifi but, Hamton got in the way and he saved her." Shirley answered. "So, She was using her final smash on Fifi but, Hamton acted like a hero and threw his life on the line for her." Sonic answered. "Yep!" Shirley Answer. "Almost like you with Maria, Shadow." Sonic said. "DIDN'T I TELL NEVER TO BRING THAT UP AGAIN!" Shadow shouted. "sheeh. Sorry Shadow" Sonic said.

Buster and Babs zoomed to Fifi. "Fifi, are you OK?" Buster asked. Fifi nodded her head in sadness. "What's wrong, Fifi?" Babs asked her. "He…(sniffle)…He…(sniffle)…HE SAID HE LOVES ME!" Fifi screamed as she leaped on to Hamton's body and resumed crying. "NO WAY! He really said that?" Buster and Sonic said. "Yep…(Sniffle)…he said I was the most sweetest and kindest skunk that he ever saw." "Really?" Sonic asked. "Yes! He said…he loved my… beautiful purple fur and the… pink ribbon in my hair." Fifi chocked between sobs. Babs hugged her so tightly. "I feel so sorry that Hamton had to sacrifice himself to save you." Babs said. "But, it was a sign that he does love you, right from the start." Buster said to Fifi. "I know…(sniffle)…and now I'll never see him again! HE'S GONE! GONE FOREVER!" Fifi continued to sob on Bab's yellow shirt. "There, There Fifi. I'm sure that as soon as we finish this mission. We'll find a way to revive Hamton." Sonic said. Fifi was so busy in sadness to even listen to him. "Sonic, She's having a hard time right now. Just let her be with her heart. It's hurting and she's not able to control it right now. Just focus on getting those cartoons back to Acme Acre's and destroying this so-called "Eggman" and his posse and laser that's about to blow up Acme Acres. We'll do our best to help Fifi." Buster said. Sonic just nodded and he said "OK, guys. Let's do it." Sonic and the SEGA gang got to work while, Fifi was still sobbing on Babs shirt and Buster, Babs and Shirley try to comfront her. "That's right, Fifi. The sadness that's in you…let it all out. We're here for you." Babs said. They each took turns rubbing Fifi's back, trying to comfort her and her sadness as she continues to silently sob uncontrollably, letting out what little tears of sorrow she has left in her eyelids.

Now that Hamton is gone, this now means serious business. Sonic and his pals now plan to stop Nintendo, Perfecto and Eggman for good. Will Sonic and his pals stop the plan? How will Fifi now live on with her life now that lover is gone? Will they save Acme Acres and; if they get a chance, try to revive Hamton and make Nintendo Perfecto and Eggman pay for all the pain they're causing? Find out on the next chapter of…_SEGA comes to the Loo._


	16. Love & Super Emeralds

Chapter 15 – Love & Super Emeralds 6/5/2010 10:13:00 AM

After Shadow used Chaos Spear to destroy the safe, he used chaos control to send the cartoons back to their rightful place, the underground film vault back in Acme Looniversity. The Alarms sounded off as the gang heard a series of footsteps coming. Sonic, Shadow, Silver and Amigo braced themselves for the on-comers but, it turns out that the rest of the two teams caught up with them. They saw Hamton's body dead and Plucky went up to it. "What Happened to Hamton?" Plucky asked. "We'll tell you later, we need to get outta here!" Sonic said. "But, we need to destroy the fortress so we can save Acme Acres from being destroyed." Beeper's sign said. But, then the floor began to crack wide and the floor broke in pieces, leaving Sonic and his pals in the air. Sonic and the gang screamed as they all fall, including Hamton's dead body. Silver was hovering down and Tails used his two tails to land safely and finds out that they were all trapped in a cage. "Heh Heh heh! If it isn't Sonic!" Eggman said as he comes from the shadows. "Look! It's a giant talking egg!" Sonic said. "Silence! I may have now lost the cartoons but, I have you and all of your old and new friends trapped and one of your new buddies is now dead. Muh ha ha ha! And don't even try your spindash attack, Sonic. These bars are made from the strongest metal from our universe. Now, You can watch us as we destroy Acme Acres and the birth of Robotinkperfectoland. Muh ha ha ha ha ha!" Eggman laughed. "I WON'T LET YOU GET AWAY WITH THAT, EGGMAN! YOU BROKE A POOR SKUNK'S HEART!" Sonic said pointing him to Fifi. She still had a lot of tears in her eyes as she cuddles up next to her boyfriend's dead body. "This skunk was learned just now that Hamton is in love with her. He told her that she was the cutest and the most beautiful skunk he have ever seen. And you had to break her poor little heart. I'll make sure you'll pay for that, Eggman!" Sonic shouted. "Hmph! Like I care about that skunk's feelings! I should be able to care more about the domination of Acme Acres." Witch Hazel said as she appeared, "Soon, the world of Acme Acres will be mine…TO CONTROL! HA HA HA HA HA HA HA!" Witch Hazel laughed. A vacuum cleaner came and took the 7 chaos emeralds from Shadow. "NO! THE EMERALDS!" Silver shouted. Eggman now had them in his hand. "Ha ha ha ha! Without, your precious emeralds, you can't transform or try to break out." Eggman laughed. "Goomba guards! Take them to the dungeon and make sure that they don't escape. For they will be sentenced to death after the conquest of Acme Acres!" Eggman demanded. The Goombas nodded and carried the cage with everyone worried, except for Knuckles for no reason into the dungeon on the lower floor of the fortress. The SEGA gang was in one dungeon room while the TT gang was in another. "How can we get outta here?" Babs said to Buster. "I'm thinking, I'm thinking." Buster said.

Fifi was still in tears because, of Hamton's death so, Shirley, Babs and Sweetie tried to comfort her. Plucky and the other male toons were busy playing tic-tac-toe on the walls while thinking of a way to escape. Sonic and the SEGA gang sat down in thought while Knuckles is chuckling to himself. "Knuckles! What's so funny in a time like this? Acme Acres is about to be taken over, We lost the chaos emeralds. WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING ABOUT?" Sonic demanded an answer. Knuckles finished chuckling and said, "Eggman _did _get the Chaos Emeralds. But, what he didn't get are…these!" Knuckles then showed them another set of 7 stones but, they were like the chaos emeralds but, only bigger. "THE SUPER EMERALDS! NO WAY!" The SEGA Gang shouted. "Yep! I hid the super emeralds in my fur, it was very painful having them there. Now, If you'll excuse me, I think it's time for me, Tails, Sonic, Shadow and Silver to give good ol Eggy a lesson." Knuckles said as he gathered the super emeralds around the dungeon room. The Echidna, The fox and the three hedgehogs were glowing bright as the dungeon room soon flashed. The TT Gang were blocking their eyes from the flash, wondering what happened to the SEGA gang. The flash faded as Hyper Knuckles, Hyper Sonic, Hyper Shadow, Hyper Silver and Super Tails were transformed. "Knuckles! Thank you! I knew I can count on you!" Sonic said. Tails busted through the dungeon door and then busted through the TT gang's dungeon door. The TT Gang were still blocking their eyes until the flash made it clear for them to see. They hanged their mouths at what they are seeing. "Guys! What happened to you?" Buster asked. "With the power of the Super Emeralds, we were able to turn hyper." Sonic said. "And now, for a special treat." Knuckles said. He aimed the emeralds at Hamton's dead body and Plucky seemed to magically joined in as well.

"WAIT! HOW COME PLUCKY JOINED IN WHILE I WAS JUST TRYING TO REVIVE HAMTON?" Knuckles asked. "It's because, he's Hamton's friend and the power of the emeralds are what causes Plucky's heart to become one with Hamton and remember what the sermon of the emeralds are:" Tails responded.

"THE SERVERS ARE THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS! CHAOS IS POWER! POWER IS ENRICHED BY THE HEART! THE CONTROLLER IS THE ONE WHO UNIFIES THE CHAOS!" Tails said.

"The Emeralds are responded to Plucky because, of his friendship and the emeralds are now combining happiness, friendship and love into their power." Tails concluded.

The Light faded away and Hamton is revived and transformed into a hyper version of himself with his pink fur shinning brighter than ever. Plucky's green feathers were also shinning as he was transformed into Hyper Plucky. Hamton said, "Thank you Knuckles! You're a real good friend." He than turned to Fifi. "Fifi...I knew I would come back one day. My life would be nothing without you to be involved in it. I don't care if you are a skunk and have a fowl odor, the fact is I love you and now, I'm going to fight for our love." Hamton said as he opened his arms. "Now! Come to me!" Hamton demanded. Fifi had tears of happiness in her eyes as she ran to Hamton and jumped into his arms as he wraps them around her. "HAMTON!" Fifi shouted as she was sobbing tears of joy. Hamton then, moved her head up and gave her a passionate kiss on her lips. Fifi wrapped her arms and tail around his body, deepening the kiss. Fifi and Hamton moaned in each other's mouths as Hamton stroking her hair, ever so gently. The Tiny Toons and SEGA Students watched in happiness and joy as Fifi and Hamton shared a kiss of eternal love and basked into each others warmth. Hamton broke away 5 minutes after the kiss. Fifi looked at him with water of happiness in her eyes. "HAMTON! I'm so happy! I'm Boo hooing! Le boo! Le hoo! Le boo hoo hoo hoo hoo! Zat was so sweet of you to say all those things earlier! I'm gald zat YOU'RE ALIVE AGAIN!" Fifi cried tears of happiness as Hamton rubbed her back until he let her down on the ground. "Don't worry, I'll be back." Hamton said as he flew off.

"Plucky..." Shirley softly said as he turned to her. "Sorry Shirl, but I have to fight out there for payback for killing my best friend. So, If I don't make it back I'll..." Plucky said as Shirley hugged him tight and tears were streaming down her cheeks. "SHUT UP, PLUCKY! DON'T SAY THAT!" Shirley said as she started to sob. "I know...that you're...gonna make it!" Shirley choked between sobs. "You're right, Shirley. Of course, I'll make it. I'll be back and don't worry I have the gang and I'll be fine." Plucky said. Shirley cried out, "I LOVE YOU, PLUCKY DUCK!" Shirley than closed her eyes and moved her bill right next to Plucky's as they both gave each other a passionate kiss on their beaks. Shirley was moaning into his mouth as she ran her hands on Plucky's rich green feathers and Plucky ran his hands on her blonde hair and her pink ribbon. Soon, they broke the kiss and Plucky responded, "I love you too, Shirley the Loon." "Promise me, you'll come back and please like, forgive me for all the wasted years I spent taunting you, toturing you etc and not showing the fact that I'm in Love with you." Shirley begged softly. "I promise and I do forgive you." Plucky responded. Plucky let Shirley back on the ground until he flew off.

"Guys! It's time to kick some major Perfecto and Nintendo butt." Tails said as he and the powered Sonic characters took off. Before they did, one more flash was seen, the flash faded and the stroke of light went into the TT dungeon room. "What was those that lights?" Sonic asked. One of the glowing lights approached Sweetie "B-B-B-Billy?" Sweetie asked as the light faded to show Billy with a shiner color scheme. "Yes, Sweetie! I have transformed into Hyper Billy Hatcher. I'm doing this for our love Sweetie. But, If I can't make it…" Billy said as he pulled out his shrink ray and shrunk himself to Sweetie's size. "…I want you to cherish this as this will always be a part of the times that we spent together." Billy said as he gave Sweetie a deep, tender kiss on her beak. Billy felt the light blue ribbon and pink hair on her head as she ran a wing up and down his chest. Both Sweetie and Billy smiled as they locked their lips in a kiss of their eternal love to make it last forever. They soon broke away from each other's kiss and then joined with the Sonic characters. Beat, Aiai and Amigo joined with the TT gang as they rushed them to safety. Sonic and his Hyper friends blasted off to the throne room.

It looks like things are starting to heat up for our heroes. Hamton, Plucky and Billy Hatcher had confessed their love to their respective girlfriends and are ready to fight for it. Will The Hyper Sonic Team take out Eggman, Perfecto and Nintendo? Will Beat, Aiai and Amigo get the Tiny Toons to safety before the inevitable occurs? What will Perfecto and Nintendo have planned for our Hyper Friends? Stay tuned for the next exciting chapter of… _SEGA comes to the Loo_


	17. Live & Learn: The Final Battle

Chapter 16: Live & Learn: The Final Battle

The Hyper Sega characters made it to the laser's control room with no one guarding it. Hyper Shadow used his chaos spear on the machine and it ended up dying with a boom. The alarm than were sounded off as loud as ever. Eggman and Hazel arrived to find out that the laser was destroyed. "WHO DESTORYED THE LASER CANNON?" Eggman demanded. The Perfecto and Nintendo members caught up with them. "That would be us." Sonic said as they all looked up to see a surprise. "WHAT? SONIC? I TOOK THE SEVEN CHAOS EMERALDS! HOW ARE YOU IN YOUR SUPER FORM?" Eggman asked. "Heh. Not just a Super form, but his hyper form. See, look behind me." Knuckles said as he showed them the Super Emeralds. "THE SUPER EMERALDS? NO WAY? HOW DID YOU GET THOSE?" Eggman demanded. "You left them at their spot after the Angel Island incident (From Sonic 3 & Knuckles). I knew that these emearlds would be useful one day, so I hid them in a secert chamber in my island that not even you would know where it is. When We first came into this toony world, I hid them in my fur when the time was right to use them in case of something like this ever happened because, after the first time we met and lied to me...I COULDN'T TRUST YOU EVER AGAIN, EGGMAN. I even brought Hamton back to life and he's ready to get back at you all for killing him." Knuckles said. Plucky said "Now! You all will pay!" Hyper Plucky charged at Eggman but, Mario with his cape kicked him in the face and send him flying back to the Sega gang. Hyper Sonic gasped at something. Mario had red eyes while he was able to see a small chip inside his ear. Mario then charged at Hyper Sonic. Hyper Sonic charged at him and both of them were knocked back but, the chip inside Mario's ear fell out. Mario landed hard on the ground while Sonic was hit against the wall. Mario was unconscious for 5 seconds until he woke up. "Huh? Sonic? What's going on here?" Mario asked. "What the…? What happened to Mario?" Billy asked. "Of course! This is the chip that Eggman was controlling them with that he said back at the arena." Tails said. "Precisely!" Sonic responded. "WHAT? EGGMAN? WHY YOU DIRTY?" Mario said angrily. "Heh heh heh heh! It looks like Mario is now on your team but, This isn't over yet! Perfecto and Nintendo team, ATTACK!" Eggman said as he and Hazel took off into their ship. The Hyper Sega Characters, Plucky, Hamton and Cape Mario charged through the Perfecto and Nintendo members as every Nintendo character hit causes their chips to fly out and get destroyed. After they released every Nintendo character on the fortress from their trance and knocked out the perfecto prep members. They were confronted by Roderick, Rubella, Drake and Margo. "Foolish animals, we cannot let you pass!" Roderick said. "Stand Back! **CHAOS!SPEAR!" **Shadow said as he unleashes his chaos spear. But Roderick treats it like a flying bug and just smacks it away. "WHAT? IMPOSSIBLE! NO ONE'S EVER BEEN ABLE TO SMACK MY CHAOS SPEAR WHILE IN HYPER MODE!" Shadow said in shock.

"he he! Well, Dr. Eggman and Witch Hazel were luckily managed enough to make a power spray with a potion made with the seven…if Eggman calls them that…chaos emeralds." Rubella said. "WHAT?" Tails said. "You mean Eggman and Hazel made a spray thing that makes you as powerful as our Super forms from the Chaos Emeralds?" He said. "He he! That's actually it and sprayed it on the four of us after it was done. Now, we are more powerful and once we're done with you, we do the honors of going down to Earth and with Drake having the powers of your little black hedgehog friend, he'll use his powerful…if you call it that…**CHAOS BLAST! **And blast Acme Looniversity outta Acme Acres…forever!" Roderick said. "NO! We will not let you go down there and destroy our beloved Looniversity." Hamton said. "Than, **BRING IT!" **Drake said as the rest of the Perfecto team launched at them and the Sega team charged at them as well. The Perfecto team screamed as they charged towards the Sega team. The two teams collided and created a massive boom. Mario activated his flower power and started spitting out fireballs at Margo but, Margo swiftly dodged the fireball and then, punches Mario right on his check, sending him flying to the wall. Tails looked around a bit, "HEY! Where Knuckles?" Tails asked. "OH GREAT! Where did that Echidna go to _this _time?" Sonic asked. The Perfecto team once again rushed at the Sega team and were about to punch them until two more lights came from the ground and uppercut the Perfecto team, sending up to the ceiling. "OH GREAT! Who are those two now?" Sonic asked. The two shadows were shaped like two bunnies. The shadows revealed themselves. "BUSTER? BABS? What are you two doing here? And why are you two glowing?" Sonic asked. "Knuckles came and teleported the rest of the Tiny Toons back down to Earth along with Beat, Aiai, Amigo and Billy." Buster started. "Than, he give us the 7 Super Emeralds and gave us these Hyper forms." Babs said. Knuckles later appeared before them, "OK, 10 of us! I think that's quite enough for us to fight off these guys." Knuckles said. The Perfecto team then tried to attack team but, Buster pulled out a anvil and treated like a baseball bat and smacked then through the ceiling and then he flew up to a higher position then them and smacked them again, sending them down to Earth and sadly for them, those two hits knocked the effects of the spray off them and ended up landing in separate cells in the Acme Acres Juvenile hall. Margo and Rubella cried in defeat while Roderick jumped up and down riled up. "**YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS, BUSTER!" **He screamed.

"All Right! Way to go, Buster!" Sonic said. "Ah! Don't mention it! Now to find Witch Hazel and that guy you call Eggman." Buster said. The 9 heroes & Mario then flew up to the top of the Fortress where Eggman and Hazel were waiting. "It's Over Eggman, Give it up!" Knuckles said. "Hmph! I'm surprised that you guys made it this far, you even bought your little bunny rabbit friends with ya!" Eggman said. "Yah! We're going to put an end to your treachery." Buster said. "You have made many cry and many hurt today and I think it's time we put a stop to it." Babs said. "Ha ha ha ha ha! You think you can sto-" Witch Hazel started but, before she can finish her sentence a laser beam struck Eggman and Hazel away from the fortress and send them down to Earth, where they landed in the Acme Acres Federal Prison. "What the Heck was that?" Eggman asked in his jail cell. "I don't know! But, still, MY PERFECT PLAN, RUINED! YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS! WHEN I GET OUTTA HERE, I'LL DESTROY ALL OF YOU!" Witch Hazel shouted. Back at the fortress, a giant robot appeared and the team got ready to fight it. The hatch on the robot opened up to reveal a young boy with red hair. "MONTANA MAX?" Buster and Babs yelled. "He he! That's right, It is I, Montana Max! I was the one who planned this all along!" Montana Max said. "WHAT? SO, YOU'RE THE REAL RINGLEADER BEHIND THIS, MONTANA?" Sonic said. "Yes, you pesky blue hedgehog! It's because of all 7 of you. You 7 new students had to come to our Looniversity and ended up getting all of the attention. I wanted to talk to some people but, all the students were more and more interested in the 7 of you new students. I even asked Emlyra to hang with me but, she only had her eyes on that stinking blue hedgehog, Orange Fox and Red Echidna. So, I angrily walked home one day until I was confronted by this egg-shaped guy who is named Dr. Eggman. He said that he _too _hated Sonic the Hedgehog as much as I do and that he would help me get rid of that pesky hedgehog and his pals. So, we planned this whole thing and Eggman built me this robot, I needed some time to learn how to use this thing correctly and now I have. Thanks to this plan that Eggman and Perfecto provided for to steal the cartoons and blow up Acme Acres. So, Eggman and Hazel are no longer needed in my case. So now, Any one of you have any last words before you breathe your final breath?" Monty asked. The 10 heroes shocked their heads and got ready for battle. "Good! NOW, PREPARE TO DIE!" Monty said as he returned to the head of the robot so he can start controlling it.

The Robot pulled out a gun and started shooting purple, sparkling laser balls at them. The heroes dodged it while making faces at Monty. Back on Earth, the rest of the TT gang were looking for Babs and Buster while the Aiai, Amigo, Billy and Beat watched the battle going on from Space. "Guys! Like, help us find Babs and Buster and junk!" Shirley asked Aiai, Billy, Amigo and Beat. "We don't have to." Beat said. "Why?" Gogo asked. "Here's my banana space telescope, it has the ability to look into space like one of those observatories. Take a look at those couple of dots in the air." Aiai said as Gogo was the first to take a look. Gogo saw a giant robot in space with he then spotted Buster and Babs zooming and doging the purple laser balls. "Guys! Buster and Babs are in space and they're fighting a giant robot!" Gogo said. The TT Gang gasped in fear. "Like, they can't be out there, they're going to get killed." Shirley said. "Don't worry. Just root on for Buster and Babs, they're saving your world as we speak." Beat said. The TT gang than shrugged and started cheering for Buster and Babs. The Teaching staff came out of nowhere and heard their cheering that they decided to join in. All of the sudden, the Acme Acres population and the SEGA characters in Acme Acres all joined in one spot rooting for our 9 heroes. The Nintendo characters got back to Earth, thanks to them using about 30 mushrooms on Olimar's ship and started rooting for Mario. The ten heroes stopped for a moment and they started to hear the cheers that the people on Earth are giving them. This encouraged them to give it their all on Monty's robot. The robot then Started to fire rocket fists at them and each of them dodged and then, Shadow shot a chaos spear at the rocket fists, thus destroying them. "Grrrr! This Black Hedgehog is starting to tick me off!" Monty said as he fired a missile at Shadow. Then, Shadow used chaos control to freeze it and then, went to attack the missile and Monty's robot. After 30 seconds of the chaos control used, he released it and destroyed the missile and 87% of the robot. "NO! What's happening?" Monty asked. "He he! I think that this battle is all over!" Buster said as he and the heroes started charging at him. "OK GUYS! LET'S GET READY!" Sonic said. "1,2,3…TEAM BLAST!" The heroes chanted as they created 10 dashes of light, each representing their perspective color and ultimately destroys the robot. Monty is now blown up as he starts falling from space. "THIS FREAKING SUCKS!" Monty said as he too, has also fallen into Acme Acres Federal Prison. The worst part is, Monty is in Eggman's cell.

Eggman cracked his fists together as Witch Hazel came in through the wall that she just used a potion on. "Hey Guys! Let's not get to hasty!" Monty said, nervous. "Came here you little!" Eggman as he grabbed Monty and he and Hazel started beating the crap out of him, causing he to cry like a little baby. Back in Space, The 10 heroes celebrated their victory as each pairing did the following: Shadow and Silver gave each other a thumbs up, Plucky and Hamton Taunted in Victory, Tails and Knuckles gave each other a high five, Buster and Babs hugged each other and last but not least, Mario and Sonic give each other a high five and handshake. Then the heroes felt like they wasted to much power and then started falling straight towards Earth.

It seems like out heroes had finally won the battle. But, will they recover from using too much energy from their fight? How will things turn out in the end? Stay tuned for the exciting epilogue of _SEGA comes to the Loo. _


	18. Tiny Toons and SEGA!

Chapter 17: Tiny Toons and SEGA! 11/04/2010 20:57:00

The eyes of someone started to open as the TT gang stared in worry. It was Buster and Babs, they were back in their normal states. "Buster, Babs! Are you OK?" Plucky asked. "Yeah! We're fine!" Buster and Babs said. Little Beeper pulled out a sign that said, "YOU DID IT! YOU SAVED ACME ACRES!" "Yep! We sure did, Beeper! We sure did!" Babs responded. Buster looked around a bit, "Hey! Where's Fifi, Sweetie and Shirley?" He asked. "OH! You know darn well where those three would be right now." Furrball responded. And as he guessed it, They are with their respective boyfriends, waiting for them to wake up. First is Billy Hatcher, he wakes up to see Sweetie with his shrink ray. "Hey Sweetie. Wait! What are you doing with my shrink ray?" Billy said. "Oh nothing, I just shrunk you do to my size and we're on a branch in a tree." Sweetie answered. "Why?" Billy asked. "Because for saving Acme Acres for me, Come Here!" Sweetie said as she jumped on Billy and both were together on the branch, hugging and kissing. Plucky was woken up by water splashed on him. He saw Shirley in a red one-piece swimsuit sitting in a pond. "Ah! You're finally awake!" Shirley said. Plucky asked, "Hey! Why am I in a pond?" "If you want a answer, just because you just saved Acme Acres for me, come here." Shirley said. Plucky swam up to her and She took her wings and grabbed Plucky and they were both underwater, hugging and kissing. Fifi was with Hamton on a grassy plain. Hamton woke up ,"Uhh! We did it! We saved Acme Acres!". "Sure you did!" Fifi said, looking seductively in his eyes. Hamton saw Fifi looking at him and started to blush. "And just because of you doing zat, I have a gift for vous." Fifi said. "Really? What is it?" Hamton asked. "COME HERE!" Fifi said as she grabbed Hamton and both of them were lying on the grass, hugging and kissing. 1 hour later, the whole new students and TT gang were reunited in front of the Acme Looniversity and congratulate Sonic, Tails, Knuckles, Buster, Babs, Plucky and Hamton. Shadow and Silver disappeared and were never seen again and they had the 7 chaos emeralds with them. Bugs stepped up to the intercom. "Ahem! Ahem! Attention please! We're all gathered here today, to honor the bravery of these 7 brave little toons. They had defeated the evil Montana Max, Dr. Eggman and Perfecto Perp from taking over the world!" "OF COURSE!" M. Bison said. "BISON! GET OUTTA HERE!" Bugs said. The Bison video disappeared. "Anyways, we present you these Acme Looniversity Medals." Bugs said as he handed a medal to each toon.

"Ladies and Gentlemen, as an award for the toons saving Acme Acres, they are deserved a 4 day weekend, meaning both Friday and Monday are off!" Bugs announced. The Students jumped up and down with joy. "GIVE IT UP FOR OUR HEROES!" Bugs said. The Acme and Sega fans just applaud while our heroes waved their hands. 10 minutes after the ceremony, The heroes rightfully gave their medals to Knuckles. "What? I deserve all these?" Knuckles asked. "Yes! You do deserve this. If it wasn't for you obtaining the Super Emeralds, we could have been in trouble." Sonic said. "Heh! I knew all those hours playing _Sonic the Hedgehog 3 and Knuckles _would pay off one day." Knuckles said, punching his fists together. Later that evening, it was time to say goodbye to the Mario and Nintendo gang. "See ya, Mario! Thanks for the help!" Sonic said. "Don't-a mention it, Sonic. But, enough of this friendly banter! You better be ready when we meet face-to-face in _Brawl _once again." Mario said. "You Bet!" Sonic said giving him a thumbs up on that. "SEE YA!" Mario said as the rocket took off and went through a portal back to the Nintendo world. "Whew! What a day!" Beat said. "You can say that again." Furrball said. "Hey Guys! I got an idea how to celebrate, let's sing our theme song with a little SEGA touch to it!" Buster suggested. The TT gang and New students nodded and got ready.

'_And so, in the end, things got back to normal quickly with a twist. The New Students were acknowledged to move up a grade as well as us and Sweetie got Billy Hatcher as her permanent boyfriend. And Monty and Perfecto w/ Eggman are now sentenced to 3 years in prison and even though they might escape or will be out soon. We got back to what we did best' _Buster narrated.

Tiny Toons and SEGA theme song:

_We're Tiny, We're Toony_

_We're all a little Looney_

_And It's a Cartoon-y_

_On your game system and TV_

_Get rings from dispensers_

_We entertain the censors_

_In Tiny Toons and SEGA _

_It's games and comedy_

_In Acme Acres, it's a new world apart_

_Our brand new home, it stands alone, a Cartoon work of Art_

_Voice acting's rejected, expect the unexpected_

_In Tiny Toons and SEGA, the game's bout to start_

_He's fast and they're funny_

_He's Sonic with two bunnies_

_Montana wants his mummy_

_While Elmyra's still a pain!_

_There's Tails and There's Plucky_

_Knuckles is tough not yucky_

_Furrball's unlucky and Beat is not insane!_

_At Acme Looniversity, we'll earn a game degree_

_The SEGA staff's, not getting lacked since Sonic the Hedgehog 3 _

_We're Tiny, We're Toony_

_We're All a Little Looney_

_It's Tiny Toons and SEGA, PRESS START! And have FUN!_

_Our Brand New Song is Done!_

The TT gang and New students laughed and cheered at their new SEGA and Tiny Toons theme song. "Hey, all of you readers! We just wanna say, thank you for reading our fan fic! We hoped you enjoyed it as much as we did. Thanks and so long." The TT gang and New Students waved at the audience as the camera fades to black.

Credits show backgrounds of different locations in Acme Acres and Different SEGA games as followed: Acme Loo, Seaside Hill, Buster's Home, Carnival Island, Acme Coliseum, Tokyo-To, Perfecto Prep, Final Fortress, ACME woods, Blizzard Castle, Acme Downtown and Casino Park

End Tag: Buster: Say "Good Night Babs". Babs: "Good Night, Babs"/ Sonic and Amigo (Sonic: "HEY! WE SHOULD DO THIS AGAIN SOMETIME!" Amigo shakes his maracas in response.)

_The Cast:_

_Charlie Adler as Buster Bunny_

_Tress MacNeille as Babs (Barbara Anne) Bunny_

_Danny Cooksey as Montana Max(imillion)_

_Don Messick as Hamton J. Pig_

_Joe Alaskey as Plucky Duck_

_Maurice LaMarche as Dizzy Devil_

_Frank Welker as Furrball_

_Frank Welker as Gogo Dodo_

_Gail Matthius as Shirley the Loon_

_(f/k/a Shirley McLoon)_

_Kath Souci as Fifi La Fume_

_Frank Welker as Calamity Coyote_

_Frank Welker as Little Beeper_

_Kath Souci as Sneezer_

_Candi Milo as Sweetie Bird_

_Ryan Drummond as Sonic _

_Corey Bringas as Tails_

_Dan Green as Knuckles_

_Anonymous as Aiai_

_Anonymous as Billy Hatcher_

_Anonymous as Beat_

_No one as Amigo_

_David Humphrey as Shadow_

_Pete Capella as Silver_

_Charles Martinet as Mario_

_Mike Pollock as Dr. Eggman _

_Disclaimer:_

_Tiny Toon Adventures belongs to Warner Bros._

_Sonic, Billy Hatcher and the Gaint Egg and Samba de Amigo belong to Sonic Team_

_Jet Set Radio Belongs to Smilebit_

_Super Monkey Ball Belongs to Amusement Vision_


End file.
